A Cat For Castiel
by Serpico1986
Summary: After an exausted hunt, Sam and Dean found a missing kitten around their hotel room and after a few discussions, they decided to give it to their best friend and guardian angel Castiel, in order to keep him company. No guest review allowed.


**"The story bellow isn´t conected with any season or any storyline i´ve been creating in this fandom. On the contrary, it´s just a pass-time story, while i´m taking a break from my ''Mamma Mia Chronicles'' one-shots.**

 **So, i hope you enjoy this tille plot story and have a great reading time.**

* * *

 _DSCWin, Loveispatientloveiskind and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support._

* * *

 **"side note..." the ghost, Dr. Samuel Howe was a real person, so i don´t have any power over the character, i´m just using the name, because i was reading about him, when i first planned this story.**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **A CAT FOR CASTIEL**

Who ever said Dr. Samuel Howe could never be a vengeful ghost, Sam and Dean could tell that person was an idiot. The poor doctor had been murdered by one of his patients in the late 1800's, even though speculation was he died naturally, and since that day on that cold January night murders of the killer's decedents had been turning up dead. That drew the attention of Sam and Dean Winchester who knew this was a simple salt and burn case as they knew they had dealt with a lot more meaner creatures of the night.

"I love the thrill of an easy salt and burn. I can do this case with my eyes closed." Dean joked as they left the Perkins School and headed towards the cemetery to find where the doctor had been buried.

"You're very funny, Dean." Sam said annoyed as they stopped at the entrance of the cemetery. "Come on." He said as Dean stopped his car. "We have work to do."

_/_

The hunt was indeed a very simple and easy hunt with minimal injuries to the Winchesters as they walked to their client's residence and let them know everything was fine. After their meeting with the family Sam and Dean went back to the hotel and showered before climbing into their pajamas ready to catch a few hours before they headed off to their next case if they did get one.

"I can never get used to this." Sam started stretching his long frame on his bed his feet barely hanging over the edge. "I know Samuel was a very popular name but it just always gets me...makes me nervous."

"More nervous than having Lucifer possessing you?" Dean asked mockingly making Sam force a laugh.

"No, Lucifer still takes the cake on that one." The younger brother said before sitting up when both of them heard something knock over a trashcan just outside their hotel room.

"Seriously." Dean growled as his instincts kicked in and he reached for his weapon. "Why can't we have a small vacation?!"

"Shh!" Sam replied whispering harshly and walked to the door. "We need to be quiet!"

Dean froze as he watched Sam quickly open his hotel door his gun raised and ready to fire. But when he opened the door something black, grey and brown rushed in and jumped quickly on the closest bed in the room. Sam quickly returned to the room and closed the door both guns trained on the form that began to twist and move into attack form. Dean's eyes started to water as well as the tickling in his nose as a sneeze threatened.

Sam smiled and slowly moved to the small stray kitten that swatted at Sam's hands. It lept from the bed and stuck it's claws into Sam's short sleeved shirt. The youngest Winchester smiled and let out a chuckle when he felt the small kitten slowly start to climb.

''oh, Jesus, get this thing out of here Sammy!'' the older brother barked and sneezed at the same time.

"Oh, come on Dean." Sam said continued to smile as the kitten reached his shoulder and start to play with his hair and mew with joy. "I want to keep it for a while."

"Are you kidding me?!" Dean asked incredulously walking away from Sam but knew it was worthless when his eyes were starting to puff and itch. "We're not keeping this beast with us!"

"First off it's a kitten Dean." Sam said gently prying the kitten off his shoulder, which let out a small yeowl before starting to purr as Sam gently scratched it behind its ear. "Second, we can give it to Cas when we get back. He seemed pretty lonely in the bunker by himself."

"There is no way that thing is going in my car." Dean grumbled managing to take a few allergy pills he kept in his duffel bag the last time they dealt with a cat.

"Dean, I promise it's only one ride. I'll keep it on my lap and it will sleep the entire time we're driving." As if on cue the small kitten curled up and fell asleep on the palm of Sam's hand. "Also I doubt one little kitten is going to destroy your car."

Dean took in a shaky breath knowing his brother and his logic was trumping his allergies to cats.

"Fine, but who's going to take care of that thing? I know I'm not."

"I told you Dean. I was going to give it to Cas. He expressed he wanted something to keep him company."

Dean sneezed several more times before taking in a deep breath. "Fine. We'll take it to the bunker. But Sam if that things so much as scratches the seats I'm going to toss you and that flea carrier out on the street."

"You have my word Dean." Sam promised as they both climbed back in their beds. Even though Dean's eyes continued to water they both fell asleep with the kitten sleeping in the crook of Sam's neck purring softly.

During the night however, Dean woke up to having the kitten nibble on his big toe which made him gently kick at it and he watched it as it once again jumped on Sam's bed and sat and watched Dean slowly fall asleep.

_/_

The ride back to the bunker the next day was stressful and intense. Every time Dean reached down to turn up or down the volume of the radio the cat would let out a harsh yowl and try and attack his fingers. Dean glared at Sam who tried his hardest to keep the kitten confined gently in his arms.

"Just until the bunker." Dean muttered as he stepped on the gas pedal. "Just until the bunker."

When the cat once again ventured closer towards the older Winchester Sam gently placed the kitten inside a small bag to keep the small creature from getting hurting.

Once the Impala stopped the kitten began to scream and cry inside the bag bringing the curious angel into the room. The small black, brown and grey kitten's ears perked up and lept from the bag as Sam gently unzipped the bag.

"What is this?" Castiel asked gently poking his finger towards the small creature's nose. The kitten sniffed the angel's finger and like an excited puppy the kitten lept onto the tan trench coat and nuzzled on the angel's shoulder nuzzling Castiel's ear purring sweetly. "I'm not sure...but would this kitten be choosing me to take care of it?"

"I sure hope so." Dean said happy to get the kitten out of his car and away from him. "Just keep that little fur-ball away from me."

"Fur-ball?" Castiel said looking down at the kitten. "Is that its name?"

"No, I just..."

"I like that name. Fur-ball. That's what I'm going to call her."

"How do you it's a her?" Dean asked confused.

"Because that's what she says." The angel replied before walking into his room with the kitten, leaving both of the Winchesters to stand there in silence.

 **The End**


End file.
